I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of methods of producing vibrator devices particularly adapted for producing and applying vibratory forces to one or more bodies or one or more test bodies for any measuring purposes or any testing purposes.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Methods or devices used for subjecting one or more bodies or one or more test bodies to vibratory forces for useful applications such as determining qualities or for determining characteristics or for determining conditions or for examination or for inspection or for material characterization or for the imaging of any internal or any external structures have been disclosed in the prior art or improved by disclosures in the prior art that include the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of vibrator devices particularly adapted for producing and applying vibratory forces, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for coupling of the vibratory forces to one or more bodies or one or more test bodies, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the temporal control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the displaying of information about the temporal control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the recording of information about the temporal control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the analyzing of information about the temporal control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the displaying of analyzed information about the temporal control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the recording of analyzed information about the temporal control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the spatial control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the displaying of information about the spatial control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the recording of information about the spatial control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct improve the construction of devices for the analysis of information about the spatial control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the display of analyzed information about the spatial control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the recording of analyzed information about the spatial control of vibrator devices, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the receiving and transducing of one or more vibratory forces that have been propagated by any transmission through or any reflection from or any refraction by one or more bodies or one or more test bodies, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the display of the received and transduced one or more vibratory forces, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the recording of the received and transduced one or more vibratory forces, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the analysis of the received and transduced one or more vibratory forces, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the display of the one or more analyzed vibratory forces, or the use of methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for the recording of the one or more analyzed vibratory forces.
Previously disclosed methods or devices to construct or improve the construction of devices for vibrator devices particularly adapted for producing and applying vibratory forces to one or more bodies or one or more test bodies for test purposes or measurement purposes have used methods or devices that produce and apply vibratory forces that are not supersonic shock-waves.
Methods for construction of devices that produce supersonic shock-wave vibratory forces by using cavitating spaces within fluid water within glass housings driven by piezoelectric drivers have been described in print (Scientific American 272:2 February, 1995 pages 46-51 and 96-98/Science News 147:17 Apr. 29, 1995 pages 266-267).
The art related problem of improving vibrator devices particularly adapted for producing and applying vibratory forces to one or more bodies or one or more test bodies for any test purposes or any measuring purposes is solved by the presently disclosed method of utilizing vibrator devices that produce vibratory forces that are supersonic shock-waves.